charmedtrinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Donovan
D.O.B - 31st December 2005 SPECIES - Witch/Demon POWERS - Shimmer, Energy ball, Fire ball, Night vision, Premonition, Spell casting, Potion making, Scrying He was born to an unknown witch and an unknown demon. His mother was killed by his father when he was 2 years old. When he was 6 years old, his father abandoned him. The Elders came across Chase when he was 7 years old. The Elders took Chase and began to train him, as they saw that he had alot of good in his heart. When the Elders saw that Chase only had good in his heart, they called upon Wyatt and Chris, hoping that they would continue to teach him and let him fight beside them. After Wyatt and Chris took Chase in, the three of them became close, just like brothers. One day Chase began to dream of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His dream became reality, when Wyatt and Chris's sister Melinda showed up and he knew that she was the girl in his dreams. Chase knew that he couldn't be with Melinda, so he kept his feelings to himself. However, after Melinda thought she was going to die, she revealed to Chase that she loved him. When he heard those words, he loved her more. When Melinda was well again, he revealed that he too loved her, more than anything or anyone in this life or the next. They had their first kiss, knowing that it would be their one and only kiss. As time went by Chase's love for Mel grew, but so did his demonic powers. One day, he lost controle of his demonic side and almost killed Wyatt and Chris. Knowing he would be a danger to those he loved, he went with the Elders to be retrained. whilst with the Elders, Chase continued to train hard and suppress his demonic side. However, one day Chase heard Wyatt talking to the Elders about Mel, begging them to help her. Chase asked the Elders what was going on and after hearing that Mel was dying, for reasons that no-one can understand, Chase begged the Elders to let him see her one last time. The Elders, knowing Chase's love for Mel, let him return to earth and see his beloved. When Chase told Mel how much he loved her and took her hand in his, she miraculously healed. The Elders, knowing that Mel and Chase could not live without one another, allowed Chase to return to earth to be with Mel and help with the fight against the Source. Within 1 month of his return, Chase proposed to Mel and within 6 weeks, they were married. 6 months after marrying the woman of his dreams, Chase and his beloved wife Mel discover that Mel is pregnant with their first child. The pregnancy would only last 4 months due to their combined magic, instead of the usual 9 months. Mel would give birth to a healthy baby girl, t hey called Jasmine Lilian Halliwell. Mel and Chase are expecting their second child, which they discovered would be a boy. They have decided to name their unborn son Jacob Victor Halliwell.